One Piece: Another D's Tale
by Oro-Jackson
Summary: A new character's story set simultaneously with with Luffy's All characters, places and other things that isn't in the real story is only made up.


Yellow Village, East Blue

"Get in here!" I shouted. I was tying the sail of our small fishing boat, while Calico is loading the food.  
"This will be enough, don't you think?" Calico asked.  
"huh? Oh yeah, sure. Unless you stop hogging down all the foods while you're crewmates is sleeping, maybe, just maybe." I replied sarcastically.  
"Gimme a break. I told you Julio ate most of it."  
"I didn't ate it. Besides, i'm the one with the lowest appetite with you pigs." said Julio while loading some of the foods.  
"Well, that'll be the last that can fit in our boat. Thank you ma'am." I said to the lady who prepared us the foods.  
"No no no, thank you three! We finally get rid of the mountain bandits. Aren't you gonna turn them in? I heard the captain's bounty is 4,000,000." replied the kind old lady.  
"Nah, we might as well turn ourselves in." I replied.  
"Oh right, you're pirates. You're kind of pirates are very rare, last i saw one of you was Red haired Shanks. Sweet as an apple. The time he stayed here was the only time we don't have any bandit raids."  
"Well, we best be off now" Julio sided.  
"Oh right, you don't want the marines to caught you, now woudn't you? Well, off you go now" She said us goodbye with a warm smile.

To make things clearer, here's a summarization. I'm Ghon D. Leo, the leader of this ragtag trio of ours. I'm 19, and i'm proficient in the field of sword art and busoshoku haki. I own the Shodai Kitetsu, a katana from the twelve supreme grade swords. My first mate, or so he titled himself after winning a competition with Julio, is Johanness Calico. He's 20 and ate a Denden fruit. Apparently he ate the lightning-lightning fruit. It's power makes the eater produce and withstand lightning. Next is my other best friend, or gunman after finding no better role for him in a ship, is Julio Rosenbelt. He's field of proficiency in haki is the kenbushoku haki, and he uses a gun. Yeah, I don't even know why his first choice was a doctor. Anyway, we formed this group together because our dreams seems to connect with each other. I wanted to become the strongest pirate, Calico wants to circumnavigate the world, and Julio wants to find his father somewhere in the Grand Line. Our problems, well people said that i tend to mishear things, while Calico is not cool, and Julio is sometimes dumb, like he believed that turtles made turtlenecks as a sign of peace offering to humanity. About the bandits, they were on our way to visit the market, then they first made a move by shooting at Julio, which he dodged, and then Calico threw this solidified electricty and finds the time to shape it into a big fork, or a trident, and threw it at the bandit while shouting "Electric Trident!" he named it on the spot. He's bad at naming. He once suggested the name of our group Dream Pirates, which we quickly denied. Then I drew my sword, and swinged it so hard, that the air did the damage. Later on, we finished them off, by knocking them off, because we're Peace Main pirates, and that's how we roll. After that, we went back buying our foods when suddenly, this huge, round guy with a big lip and a purple moustache comes around and stared at us with anger. The locals screamed, some we're terrified, some we're petrified, be calm, i deemed. (This is not a poem. I never did deemed them) The fat guy introduced himself.

"My name is Jelly Boing. I marked this island as my own."  
"Really?" Calico exclaimed.  
"Yes. People will pay taxes just for their safety."  
"No i was talking about your name. Did you picked that out for yourself?" He replied.  
"Yes. It's a groovy name. Anyway, I will kill you because you killed my friends."  
"Woah woah woah. We didn't kill your friends, Jenny, we knocked them off. There's a difference." I justified.  
"J-jenny? Jenny?! JENNY?! MEN! ATTACK THEM!" He shouted with anger.  
The two looked at me with looks of disappointment. "What?"

Then we ready again for battle. We learned that he had a Delli fruit, and it's powers is that he can control chains.

"I'll handle the fat Boing" Calico demanded.  
Jelly grabbed a hold of Calico's hands and neck with his chains, while Julio and I are knocking down the enemies.  
"Gyatatatata! You're easy to kill! I will give you a slow and painful de-YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" He shouted with agony. Calico's electricity surges through the chains, hitting and knocking Boing down.  
"Am I cool or what?" he bragged.  
"Let's just go, the marines might find our doing."

This is getting too long, The locals stopped us, gave us all we need then we're back to saying goodbye to use with her warm smile.

"Okay, the villagers gave us, uhmm, like 40,000 berries. You two will get 13,000 each while I have 14,000" I acclaimed. After 3 days sailing, a news coo missed our boat and dropped the newspaper and the bounty posters on the water. I grabbed the newspaper while Julio grabbed the posters. "Okay, let's give this soggy bad boy some reading. "Lottery winner won 30,000,000 berries., pregnancy inside a shark" what else, "Crocodile, the shichibukai, was defeated." hmmm. CROCODILE WAS DEFEATED?! well, someone was bound to defeat him anyway, by who? STRAWHAT LUFFY!?" The two also shouted.  
"Strawhat Luffy!? That lunatic rubber boy from the Foosha village? Man, I doubted him big time bro, I thought he will die before reaching reverse mountain. Now he defeated a shichibukai. That's dope" He stated awkwardly.  
"You're trying too hard." I said.  
"Let's just sail to Thievilles, okay? We still have 2 days to sail on this cramped up boat. Heck, I don't even know why there is a room in the stern, you can only sleep in it if you're standing."Julio exclaimed.  
"yeah, we need a bigger boat." I replied.  
"No, we need a ship."  
"What's the difference?"  
"Ship is bigger."


End file.
